Reuniting With Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tod and Copper
Bambi: Hello, Pooh and friends. Don't you remember me? Rabbit: Why, if it isn't Bambi! Belle: Wow. You're Bambi? First time, I haven't seen you. Pooh: Are we glad to see you. Benjamin: You know him? Pooh: It's a long story. Thumper: Hello, Uncle Rabbit. Remember me? (thumps his foot) Rabbit: Thumper! Thumper: Right-o. (Laughs) Flower: Hi, fellas. Pooh: And Flower, too! Faline: Hello, Pooh and friends. Don't you remember me? Pooh: Yes. I do remember you, Faline. Geno and Gurri: Hello, Uncle Pooh and friends. Rabbit: Why, hello. Piglet: Why do they call us Uncle Pooh and friends? Tigger: I don't know. Great Prince: Hello, Pooh and friends. Rabbit: The Great Prince. (Friend Owl appears) Piglet: (in young Bambi's voice) Hello, Friend Owl. Friend Owl: Uh, hello. Piglet: But where are your families? Bambi: My wife, Faline and our children are here with me, but Thumper and Flower told their wives that they would go with us. Rabbit: Oh, yes. I see what you mean. Copper: (howls) Tigger: Copper? Copper: Hi, guys. Long time, no see. Yogi: Is Tod with you? Tod: Hi, fellas. Cindy: Hello, Tod. It's been a long time since we met you in the country side. Vixey: Oh, hi, Pooh and friends. Pooh: Oh, it's you, Vixey. Tod: When we talked about seeing you again, she and I were coming to you. Tigger: Same as Bambi and the others. Copper: I followed them and asked Tod that I could come along with him and her. Tod: We met Bambi, Thumper, Flower and Bambi's family already. Bambi: Who are these guys, anyway? Benjamin: I'm Benjamin from Newtown. And this is Otto. Hunter: We are the Road Rovers. I am Hunter, and this is Colleen, Blitz, Exile and Shag. Belle: My name is Belle. Pooh: And this is Mary Poppins, Elliot, Ratty, Moley, Bongo, Lulubelle, Rachel Wando, Harry Dalton, Rachel's children: Graham and Lauren and their grandma, Ruth. Rachel: Nice to meet you. Thumper: Nice to meet you all too. Copper: What are you doing here? Franklin: We are here to go swimming. Beaver: Want to come? Bambi: We'd be delighted. (Bambi, Tod and the gang join Pooh and friends and they walk to the springs and arrive) Graham: (taking off his clothes and puts his bathing suit on) Whew. It stinks. Flower: It wasn't me. Honest. Ash: It wasn't you, Flower. It was the hot springs. Graham: Ash is right. I don't know if I want to go in. Lauren: It smells like your room. You go in there. Hey, guys. Somebody left their clothes here. Ash: (in Littlefoot's voice) Yeah. I wonder where they came from. Pooh: I wonder how they died. Bear: There is something mysterious about this. A man or woman might have left his or her clothes. Belle: Maybe she or he was killed by the wild animal. Pooh: I don't think there might be any wild animal in the forest. Ruth: Sometimes couples sneak up here for a hot dip and some hot nookie. Rachel: Ruth, for God's sake. (Harry looks down at the water) (It boils a little) Graham: Lauren, move. Lauren, get out of the way. (Lauren moves, letting Graham pass) Graham: Watch me, Mom. (Rachel turns to watch him) (Graham begins to run into the springs) Harry: Graham, no, no! No! No! No! (grabbing and saving Graham) No. Stop. Stop. Benjamin: What's the matter? Pooh: Uh, guys, I seem to have some small problems. Ash: I think you're right... (Pooh and friends scream) (Ash and friends scream) (Timon and Pumbaa scream) (Franklin and Snail scream) (Cindy screams like Snow White) (Lauren screams) (A man and a woman in the springs have died) Rachel: Don't look, guys. Harry: Ooh. (An hour later) Harry: Paul, we should monitor the entire area. Get the whole shooting match in here. I don't know. The acidity in the lake is high enough to bother me. There's enough carbon dioxide coming out of the soil to start killing trees and wildlife...Paul...You sent me up here to. I'm doing that. I think attention should be paid. All right. I'll call you. (Ruth starts the car) Rachel: You guys okay? Kids: Yeah. Yeah. Bambi: At least we are safe from the hot springs. Franklin: It seems that the hot springs is hot and dangerous, isn't it? Pooh: We shall go back to Ruth's house and swim in the lake instead. Lauren: 'Bye, Mom. Rachel: I love you. Graham: I love you, Mom. (Rachel closes the car door) Rachel: I don't think I'll be too late, Ruth. (Harry knocks the window) Harry: 'Bye. Kids: 'Bye. (The car drives and Pooh and the gang follow it) Harry: You okay? Rachel: Yeah. Harry: Any idea who they were? Rachel: No, never seen them before. Backpackers, maybe. What's going on here, Harry? Harry: I don't know. Rachel: How big a problem do you think we have? Harry: It's too early to tell. But I think you should call a city council meeting. Medic 1: Ready to roll? Medic 2: Yeah. (The paramedic door closes) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts